


Kiss From A Rose

by IntricataeGratia



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Slash, Mpreg, Prophecy, Romance, Smut, Some Humor, Underage Sex, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntricataeGratia/pseuds/IntricataeGratia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the world is once again prepared, they shall return. Reborn into the lines they have created – vampire and hunter. From this momentous event a great union shall be formed. A union that will create a child, a child with power never before seen in this world…" AU - The Kiryuus and Kurans are both pureblood families, and are also friends.OOC in parts. Eventual Yaoi/Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first time posting on AO3. Exciting right? Anyways, I started this story over on ff.net over a year ago and decided, since I had some free time, to transfer it over to here. Enjoy!

"When the world is once again prepared, they shall return. Reborn into the lines they have created – vampire and hunter. From this momentous event a great union shall be formed. A union that will create a child, a child with power never before seen in this world…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The slam of the heavy, wooden front door echoed through the cavernous halls of Kuran Manor, alerting the Lord of said Manor to the arrival of his dearest friend. A friend who – if the force with which the door was slammed was anything to go by – was in one of his truly infamous foul moods.

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed the silver-haired hunter as he barged into the lavishly furnished study. "Haruka! Where the hell are you?" He called again, violet eyes flitting restlessly around the dimly lit room. The hunter's eyes locked on the lean figure of his friend reclining in the grand, leather chair behind his desk.

"Are you even listening to me?" the hunter barked, slamming his hands down on the desk with enough force to cause several of the leather bound volumes atop the lacquered surface to fall to the floor with a loud "thud".

Haruka looked up, rolling his eyes at his friend's frustration as he moved gracefully from behind his antique to retrieve the treasured books before they fell victim to the hunter's imminent outburst.

"Calm yourself, Takeshi" Haruka soothed "What is it that has you so troubled, my friend?"

"You know exactly what 'has me troubled' as you put it" Takeshi quipped, his imitation of Haruka absolutely flawless. "It's been six months Haruka, something should've happened by now!" Haruka expelled the air from his lungs with a pronounced "huff". He pinched the bridge of his perfectly sculpted nose, allowing his shoulder-length, dark hair to shield his eyes from Takeshi's unwavering gaze.

"The bond shall reveal itself when the time is right" Haruka murmured, knowing full well the reaction this statement would elicit.

"Dear God…HARUKA!" Takeshi yelled, his palms connecting with the desktop once again. "Yuuki is six months old already! You know that God-damned prophecy inside-out, as do I" he looked at his friend warningly "You know what it foretells – 'the bond shall be instant and unbreakable, neither distance nor hardship nor time shall tear it apart. If separated'…" Takeshi trailed off, his eyes shifting slowly to meet those of his closest friend.

" '…even by death, the bond shall love on'" Haruka finished, then sighed. He felt six months of almost constant worry and anxiety settle on his shoulders. His entire body sagged with the enormity of the unease he felt. "Yes, Takeshi, I know what the prophecy states. Trust me, I know" Haruka said emphatically. "But what are we to do. Neither Zero nor Ichiru has shown any signs of a bond with Yuuki. It isn't as if we can force a bond to form is it?" Takeshi could feel the blood rushing to his head as the frustration he had been fighting throughout the day arose within him once again.

"That's…that's…" Takeshi floundered, desperately searching for a suitably powerful response to Haruka's rhetorical question.

"Bullshit!" came the tiny, almost squeaky cry from the other side of the study door. The heads of the two men snapped up as their eyes swung towards the door almost simultaneously. The curse was followed by giggles of a marginally lower register than the original disturbance which were accompanied by high peal of laughter with the same near squeaky quality as the first cry. "Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit!" the chorus continued.

Takeshi's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and he shot a nonplussed look at Haruka, who shrugged in response before striding gracefully to the solid wooden doors. Wrenching them open, he was met with two sets of eyes, opened wide in trepidation – one molten chocolate brown, the other a sparkling amethyst.

"Kaname Kuran. What are you doing?" Haruka huffed. The brown-eyed boy, made no move to reply but instead, stood up and brushed off his white dress shirt and tan shorts ensemble before turning his attention to the men in the doorway. "Father. Kiryuu-san" he addressed them, politely bowing to each in turn " I trust you are well?"

"As well as can be expected, son. Now would you care to explain that racket?" Haruka questioned, crossing his arms over his chest in a manner that clearly stated that he was not in the mood for any of his son's many evasive tactics. Kaname's dark eyes flicked to the ground as he searched for some rational explanation for the previous din.

The excuse, however, proved unnecessary as his companion chose that precise moment to contribute to the conversation. "Papa! Papa!" the smaller of the two boys squealed and ran towards the hunter, who was still motionless in the doorway, with supernatural speed. The silver-haired man snapped out of his trancelike state as his son came to a sudden halt before him, tiny arms outstretched expectantly.

Haruka chuckled to himself as Takeshi bent down and scooped the little boy into his arms . There was no way in the world that Takeshi Kiryuu could ever deny that young Zero was his son. The boy was practically his miniature, everything was the same- hair, face, skin -all of it. The only difference was the eyes. Zero had eyes that could only be described as beautiful. The colour of the most exquisite amethyst and with a sparkle that could easily rival the gemstone. Whereas Takeshi's eyes were a much softer colour, cooler, more like the lavender that grew in the Manor gardens during the warmer months.

Zero began chattering animatedly to the adults before him, mouth moving a mile a minute. His garbled explanation to the adults did very little to actually explain the reason for the noise but as the silver-haired boy babbled on about playing make believe with Kaname and pretending to be their fathers, the tension in the air evaporated.

Once he was finished, Zero looked fretfully down at his hands which he clasped lightly together in his lap, he raised his head slowly to view his audience once again. "Did I do something bad, Papa?" Zero whispered, his eyes glistening with the threat of unshed tears "I'm sorry I didn't mean it, honest."

Takeshi all but melted under the puppy dog-like gaze of his eldest son. "No, no. Zero" he started "Of course you didn't mean it." The tear induced sheen in Zero's eyes dissipated almost instantly. He squirmed in his father's arms until Takeshi got the message and lowered the child to the ground. Zero paused for a second at the hunters feet, straightening out his little blue yukata. He looked to the Kaname, as if seeking his approval, then grabbed his hand.

Kaname smiled indulgently at the other boy, "Well father, Kiryuu-san. We shall be in the playroom if you require our presence. Until dinner" he bowed to the adults once again, before turning on his heal and striding gracefully down the hallway, with a semi-bemused looking Zero in tow.

"Got to go play. See you later" called the silverette, waving enthusiastically.

"I get the feeling that we've just been played, my old friend" Haruka mused, running a hand over his chin.

" I am, unfortunately, inclined to agree. Played by our own children and four year olds no less!" Takeshi exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Ah no, Takeshi, Kaname is almost five" Haruka corrected. The merely hunter rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrow sceptically

" Yes, Haruka, what great solace I shall find in that!"

The brunette shrugged noncommittally and chuckled. "So anyway, how was the trip?" Haruka inquired.

Takeshi barked out a laugh "Awful as always, the association is full of idiots and cretins. Gods, I sound like my father...I need a drink. A stiff one at that." The hunter ran a hand through his hair and grinned at his friend.

"Scotch?" Haruka grinned back.

Takeshi laughed once again, "Perfect", he slung an arm around his friend's shoulder, falling into easy conversation as they followed their sons down the long, wood-panelled hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

The drawing room of Kuran Manor was large and airy, the polar opposite of the study which served as Lord Kuran's sanctuary. Five great bay windows lined one wall, each with its own plush cushioned bench seat. The opposite wall was lined with pictures - family portraits mostly - the main focal point of the room, however, was the vast fire place that took up almost all of the central wall. It was truly a grand hearth; intricately carved from black marble with Kuran roses at each corner. The large fire within burned strong and bright, the golden flames licked at the logs that served as its fuel staining them black with flickering, eager tongues.

Juri Kuran loved this room, she loved the warmth, the comfort, the familiarity. The drawing room had been strictly off limits to her and her siblings during their childhood; used only for special occasions by her parents. Juri thought it a shame, if truth be told, the place had such a restful aura that it seemed only logical that it should serve its true purpose as a gathering spot for the family of the Manor. So under Juri's ladyship that is what it did. Becoming the central hub of the grand old building.

The inhabitants of the Manor often gathered there, the dysfunctional but affectionate family spending many a happy hour ensconced in the myriad armchairs and loveseats spread in a half moon around the fire. This is where they sat after dinner the evening that Takeshi had returned from his latest trip with the Hunter Association. Dinner had been quite an affair, the many tales of the hunters' antics had lead to raucous laughter and left a smile on every face, even as they retired to the tranquillity of the drawing room.

Her dear Haruka, once her brother but now her husband and father to their children occupied the dark brown, leather wing back chair in the centre of the group. On his right, there was a large wine red armchair upholstered in a coarse material that was frequented by Takeshi Kiryuu, her husband's best friend and president of the hunter association. Time and again, the men sat up in those very seats late in to the night debating some strategy or another that Juri knew they would never agree on and she could never hope to truly understand.

In fact no other member of the family could, except her darling Kaname. The Kuran heir was wise beyond his limited years, his choice of seat reflecting his personality exactly. He sat near to the fire simply because of practicality; the fire offered both warmth and light ensuring his comfort. The floral patterned loveseat he rested on was generously padded, large and cosy enough for his near constant companion, little Zero, who was as usual found curled into Kaname's side while the brunette read to him from some novel or another. Zero was a sweet boy, the complete antithesis of his father who had a somewhat harsh nature, he appeared to have inherited much of his personality from his mother.

Aya Kiryuu was a enigma, quiet and gentle yet fierce in her own way. Well she had to be, Juri supposed, to be married to Takeshi. Mrs. Kiryuu sat between the men and their children, chiding them softly each time their discussion became too explicit for innocent ears. The youngest Kiryuu, Ichiru, sat away from the other children of the household, asserting his thoroughly independent nature. Unlike his youthful counter parts, Ichiru chose to sit with the men of the house, listening intently to the hunter jargon and council policy spewing seemingly endlessly from the older vampires' mouths. Juri smiled fondly at the boy, Ichiru would make a fine hunter one day or maybe even a council member, his attentive nature would serve him well in either post she noted.

The newest addition to the family, baby Yuuki, gurgled softly from her position in Juri's arms. Pale lids slipping closed over russet doe-like eyes. Juri smiled softly once again, her daughter was no longer the ray of hope that men in the room wished for, and if she was honest Juri would have to say she was thankful for it. She didn't think she could bear to see her precious child forced into a relationship because it had been foretold by "a great prophecy". She wanted Yuuki to be treasured for who she was not because of her part in some grand plan.

Sighing gently, Juri stood and carried the baby to the cot she had placed in the corner of the room after Haruka and Takeshi had insisted that Yuuki be near the twins as much as possible. A difficult feat considering the difference in ages. The boys were at an age where a baby could only hold their interest for so long, even with their superior intelligence, the appeal of toys and games far outweighed that of a infant that spent the majority of the time screaming or sleeping.

After tucking Yuuki in tenderly, Juri surveyed the scene before her. Ichiru had abandoned his position beside her husband in favour of his mother's lap, snuggling into her neck with softly closing eyes as she hummed a lullaby softly into his hair. Kaname had finished his book and was now murmuring to Zero in hushed tones, the silverette nodding intently at regular intervals. Juri's elegant forehead crinkled into a frown, that was none too uncommon these days, as she noticed her dear Haruka and the hunter embroiled in yet another of their fervent discussions, she daren't think what they could be plotting this time.


	3. Chapter 3

The night of Takeshi Kiryuu's somewhat triumphant return to Kuran Manor ended like any other; with the family congregated in the vast drawing room. Takeshi and Haruka sat together, opposite the fire, deep in heated conversation. Haruka was worried, very worried. Takeshi had returned with, what Haruka considered as, major news. A threat was coming, all the seers had predicted it, and Haruka was afraid. Takeshi however held a completely different view.

"Oh come on Haru, its nothing! We're the strongest purebloods around, who the hell is going to attack us!" Takeshi implored, the glass in his hand swaying dangerously as the effects of the scotch became more apparent. Haruka was unconvinced. After all, purebloods had been killed before. It was uncommon but it still happened.

Takeshi eyed his friends profile, his alcohol addled mind working slightly slower than usual. He noted the frown on Haruka's face, the clench of his hands where they rested in his lap and huffed. "Okay, then, Haruka. Fine." Takeshi mumbled, sitting up slightly straighter and shaking his head in an attempt to clear the light haze that clouded his senses. "What do you suggest we do? The seers can only 'see' so much, you know. There shit-all we can do if we don't know what the nature of the so-called attack is going to be!"

Haruka sighed and leaned his head back against the chair back. As much as he hated to admit it, for all intents and purposes, Takeshi was right. There was very little they could do if they didn't know what the threat against them was, but they could do something. If not to protect themselves then to ensure the safety of the children. "We need to start training Taka, the boys must to know how to defend themselves. They're old enough now, don't you think?" Haruka questioned.

Takeshi hummed thoughtfully, taking another sip from his drink. Haruka had a fair point, he was barely older than the boys when he began training with his father. But Takeshi was apprehensive, he didn't want his children, or young Kaname for that matter, to learn to rely on violence rather than debate or discussion. Yes, believe it or not Takeshi Kiryuu the generally loud and uncouth President of the Hunters Association didn't always think violence was the answer. He just thought it the better idea most of the time. "Okay" Takeshi agreed slowly, doubt evident in his voice. "We start tomorrow"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, across the room, the Kiryuu heir was just truly waking up from his post-after dinner story nap. The silverette stretched languidly, curling then uncurling his fingers and toes. Zero raised his little fists and rubbed at his bleary eyes, nodding along as Kaname tried once again to explain the rules of chess, or was it back gammon. Either way Zero wasn't actually listening. Instead he was indulging in one of his favourite past times ; trying to count all the different shades of brown in Kaname's hair, there had to be hundreds Zero mused. There were reddish mahogany browns and light sandy browns and deep coffee browns, even some browns that were so dark they looked black. Zero counted off all the colours he found, naming each in his head. It wouldn't take long for Kaname to realise he wasn't listening Zero thought during a lull in colour discovery.

His thoughts proved prophetic as, moments later, Kaname tapped lightly on Zero's nose with his index finger and smiled. "Zero dearest, as much as I love explaining the rules of snooker, it would be a lot nicer if you were actually listening to me" Kaname smiled self-deprecatingly as he stared into Zero's amethyst depths. The silver-haired boy blushed lightly, dropping his eyes to the loveseat, picking at the threads beneath his fingers. Zero sniffled quietly, bringing one hand up to rub his nose as he waited for Kaname to respond. Kaname sighed, much like his father had been in the habit of doing as of late, and drew the silver-haired boy into his arms. Zero burrowed deeper into Kaname's embrace, smiling into the older boys chest.

They stayed in that position for several minutes , until Zero's boredom proved too great to be ignored and he swivelled around to observe the room. The silverette wriggled his way to the floor and straightened his yukata like Kaname taught him to, Kana says it's always important to look your best Zero reminded himself. He turned ,grinning widely, to look up at Kaname who raised his eyebrow sceptically but followed Zero down to the floor nonetheless. Landing gracefully on the hardwood floor, Kaname looked to Zero who had drifted towards the portraits on the far wall.

He felt a warmth spread through him as he watched Zero squint determinedly at the plaques beneath the portraits, obviously trying his damndest to figure out how to pronounce the names of the Kuran ancestors. The young Kuran smiled affectionately as he approached his little silverette. Zero sensed Kaname's aura drawing nearer and looked over his shoulder at the brunette, holding his right hand out to the other boy in invitation.

Kaname took Zero's hand into his own, causing the blush to intensify in the hunter's already rosy cheeks. The boys walked quietly down the row of paintings hands swaying between them, the portraits progressing down the generations as they moved away from the fireplace. They slowly came to a stop before the two newest pictures; the second was of little interest to the boys, smaller than the first, it was merely a Kuran family portrait from a few months before Yuuki was born.

The first however captured Zero's attention, it was one of the largest depictions on the wall and was framed in shining gold. However, it was not the size nor the frame that caught Zero's attention but the people in the picture; they looked so happy. He wanted that when he was a grownup he decided, with a determination reserved only for the young. His face scrunched up as he pondered what his wedding would be like, putting himself in the place of people in the portrait. "My wedding is going to be the best Kana!" he declared confidently, a wide grin plastered to his face.

"Oh really, Zero-chan" Kaname gave Zero a small smile "And who precisely are you going to be marrying in this wondrous wedding of yours? Seeing as how you have it all planned out and all"

Zero paused, his eyebrows knitted together as he thought for a moment. He looked up quickly capturing Kaname's vermillion eyes with his own. "Hmm...I don't know Kana. I 'spose I'll find out when I'm bigger" he declared, smile returning to his face. Turning on his heel, intent on continuing down the row. But Kaname had frozen, panicked, that wasn't right. Zero was his little hunter not someone else's. Someone else could hurt him, they wouldn't understand Zero like Kaname did. No,no,no. He had to do something, the question was; what?

Zero noticed Kaname's stillness and turned back the brunette, thoroughly prepared to tease his companion mercilessly, only to find the other boy deep in thought. This concerned the silverette to no end, after all Kaname only ever thought that deeply in two situations.

Option one was that he had some plan or devious scheme, which was all well and good until it was discovered and Zero got half the blame.

Option two, bothered Zero much more. Option two was that Kaname was unsure or nervous about something, a deeply unsettling notion to the little hunter. Kaname, as well as being the brains of their duo, was Zero's rock and moral compass. If Kaname was hesitant about something then the silverette was more than likely to be completely lost in relation to the issue.

Zero tugged lightly on their entwined hands, breaking Kaname out of his revere. Releasing Kaname's hand Zero swivelled to face him fully. The brunette's eyes snapped up to meet those of the hunter who merely arched one eyebrow, silently questioning the older boy. Kaname tucked his flowing chocolate hair behind his ear with one hand. His other hand automatically swept down the side of his jacket dislodging the petal caught there. And then it hit him, of course!

He had the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Takeshi Kiryuu tapped his foot impatiently as he stood in the doorway of the pristine training room. He had to admit that Juri had done a stellar job in renovating the place. It was absolutely immaculate. Especially considering that, before they had begun training the boys, it hadn't been used in 3 or 4 hundred years. The hunter president fondly recalled many a happy hour spent in the room with Haruka, sometimes even Juri when she decided to grace them with her presence. His mood, however, turned slightly sour as he thought of the elder Kuran brother; Rido.

In Takeshi's opinion Rido had always been a no good, slimy, bastard. It had taken a while for Haruka and Juri to agree with him but in the end they had to. Takeshi wasn't sure if it was Rido trying to kidnap Juri right before her and Haruka's wedding or the time that the madman attempted to sacrifice a baby Kaname to resurrect some dusty old ancestor vamp that had brought them around to his way of thinking, but he wasn't going to question it.

The eldest Kuran had been the subject of many of Takeshi's thoughts of late. He had been forced to think of the nut job on an almost daily basis for the last few months, Rido had been behaving suspiciously around the time Yuuki's birth, almost 11 years ago; meeting with many powerful purebloods (who weren't on the associations good side), buying up properties left, right and centre, even getting involved in the illegal hunter weapons trade. The association president was concerned on both a personal and professional level, and rightly so, however when Rido's illicit activities had suddenly ceased 3 months ago many of his hunter subordinates had seemed content to drop the case. But not Takeshi he had turned it over and over in his mind countless times, and he was convinced; that scumbag was up to something and Takeshi was going to find out what.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Training" was, in the generally not-so-humble opinion of Kaname Kuran, one of the most ridiculous activities known to man or ...vampire. He would not have minded participating in the infernal deed if "training" was in fact what occurred, but unfortunately every time his father and Kiryuu-san enforced another "training" session the outcome was sorely predictable; he would be irritable, Zero would be bored, Ichiru would be studious in the extreme, his father would be distracted and Kiryuu-san would be determined. The clashing of these eclectic dispositions would invariably end in tears, with at least one argument breaking out in the first 20 or so minutes.

Kaname leaned against the wall of "training" room as his thoughts proved to be prophetic. His father and Kiryuu-san had started quarrelling, and they were only 14 minutes in. Although the two men were, the Kuran heir had to admit, hiding the subject of their disagreement quite admirably Kaname knew that reason why the men were at odds. Rido Kuran.

The man was technically his uncle however he only filled the role in the biological sense. Kaname had only ever met the man once and, considering Rido was in the process of kidnapping him at the time, not under the best of circumstances. So, Kaname felt, the man was certainly not a uncle in any kind of emotional context. Kaname wondered if there was such a thing as an emotional uncle, he supposed if there was then his must be Cross-san. The man was eccentric in the extreme and Kaname was often at a loss to explain the man's actions, nonetheless he felt a genuine affection for the hunter that he most certainly did not in relation to his Kuran uncle.

Thinking of Cross-san shifted Kaname's musings back to those of more a pleasant nature. The hunter was due to dine with them that evening and the Kuran heir was looking forward to the event. His mother had organised a dinner party to celebrate the 15th birthdays of Ichiru and his Zero-chan. Being the proper and upright lady she was, Juri had invited all the right people to the soiree; important hunters, the purest of purebloods and, of course, family and friends.

Kaname was particularly excited for Zero to meet his old friend Takuma Ichijo. The other boy was his opposite in both looks and personality; sporting blond hair, blue eyes and a sunny disposition which was nothing like the astute cool that was the signature attitude of the Kuran Heir. However cheerful he was, Kaname saw potential in the blond. Takuma was intelligent and warm hearted, even at 14 he had people skills the Kuran heir could never hope to possess. They had first met a few years ago when his father was attending a council meeting. Takuma's grandfather, who served under his father, had taken the other boy in after the tragic death of his parents, incidentally at the hands of the man who was the cause of the argument currently unfolding right before Kaname's eyes. Rido. Everything seemed to be about Rido at the moment. The brunette pondered this for a moment and decided that he would have to do a little digging into what his dear uncle was up to but later. Right now he had a party to attend.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thanks to everyone that's read/kudos-ed/reviewed (etc) this story so far. You guys are all awesome! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter - its total filler- but I needed to get a load of information across and this was the only way I could do that.   
> Hope you enjoy it!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A wide grin broke out across the face of Takuma Ichijo as his grandfather's car passed the grand gates of Kuran Manor. The manor itself looked absolutely stunning and the blond strained in his seat to get a better look. The doors of the Manor were wide open and bright light spilled out into the dark of the evening, illuminating the snow coated grounds.

Twinkling lights were strung artfully around the impressive columns on the front of the ancestral home and the snow glittered, sparkling where the light hit it, adding to the magic. Takuma trembled with excitement as the car came to a halt before the grand old house. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zero Kiryuu stood quietly before the full length mirror in the room he, technically, shared with his brother. Although if Zero was honest about it he hadn't really lived in this room since he was a child. Since he was 10 actually, well if he was being specific since he was 10 years, 19 hours and about 45 minutes old.

That was the first night he had slept in Kana's room. It hadn't been a conscious decision. It hadn't been his decision at all. He had fallen asleep in Kaname's room during the birthday party Juri-san had thrown him and Ichiru for their 10th birthday and no-one had thought to move him afterward. After that it almost became a habit, a very nice habit.

The silverette blushed as he remembered the first time he had been caught trying to sneak out of Kana's bedroom unnoticed. Papa had had a fit. Ranting and raving about it being a training day and not the time for stupid sleepovers. If the talking to Kaname and Zero had received from Haru-san was anything to go by he and Juri felt the same way. 

It was his mother that was the worst though. She didn't scream or yell or reprimand, no, she had just given him a knowing look. One that said quite clearly that she knew that he and Kaname didn't see each other as mere friends. 

And she was right, about his feelings at least.

Zero had had a crush on the brunette for as long as he could remember. Not that he'd done anything about it, mind. He had no chance, after all. Pureblood traditions strictly prohibited dating before 15 or "the age of majority" as Haruka-san called it. Of course Kaname was 16 - plenty old enough to have a relationship according to pureblood law - and he was still single, a fact that was a great source of mystery for all. Traditionally dominant, pure-blooded male vampires stated their “intent to court” on the date of their majority, announcing to the world who their mate was and effectively staking a claim, but Kaname had not. And no one knew why.   
Zero knew that Kaname’s 15th birthday party had been the event of the previous year’s social calendar; vampires had come from all over the world to attend the lavish party thrown by the Kurans. As was the norm for a majority party Kaname stood up after dinner and made a speech but rather than announcing his intent to court he simply said “ I shall not be courting my love until they are ready and as of yet this has not happened. I apologise to those of you who are disappointed by this news but I shall handle this matter in my own way.” Zero remembered the stunned silence that followed, he remembered the whispered rumours that Kaname would be courting Sara Shirabuki or even Yuuki, he remembered Haruka-san’s pensive frown and Juri-san’s concerned looks but most of all he remembered the pain in his chest. The ache of knowing that Kaname, his Kana, loved someone else. The ache that still haunted him every time he was near the older vampire.   
Still Zero had mustered all the reserves of strength he had and pushed his pain aside. The silverette had savoured every moment he had with his Kana before the elder’s bachelorhood came to an end. But after tonight Zero would have to return to his rightful place in the room he was currently standing in. It wouldn’t do for him to be sharing a room, especially with a dominant like Kana, as an unmated ‘adult’ submissive. It would be “entirely improper” as Juri-san often said when referring to social rebellion.   
You see, Zero wouldn’t be making any announcements at the party, like Kaname should have and as his brother probably would, instead his status as a submissive would be confirmed and his parents would start vetting suitors form him. It was one of the many things that Zero hated about being a sub – he had no control over who his life partner would be. He counted himself as lucky though; he knew his parents would find him someone who would treat him well. He’d heard horror stories of political alliances and badly made matches where the submissives were neglected or abused or simply wasted away under the control of cruel dominants. Zero shuddered just thinking about it.   
The silver haired boy took a calming breath as he straightened his tie and gave his suit a final once over in the mirror. Then he turned on his heal and strode out of the door, walking into his future. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Haruka Kuran was nervous, as he had found himself feeling often in the few months prior. He knew his son was up to something. Just what Kaname was planning he had no idea but he had quickly realised that it was going to be something big. That was Kaname’s style after all; the boy never was one to do things by half. Haruka paced his study, his mind racing, as he tried to find some rhyme or reason for Kaname’s odd behaviour. The Kuran patriarch knew that Kaname had a mate in mind, as did everyone else who attended his son’s birthday celebration, but he had no clue who it was and that was his main problem. Haruka was slightly offended that Kaname hadn’t chosen to share his plans or confide in him, but he understood. Haruka smiled ruefully to himself. His eldest child had always been shockingly independent, so Kaname asking for help would probably have been more worrying than his current silence.  
The effect on Kaname’s actions on other members of the household had not gone unnoticed by the Kuran Lord either. His wife, Juri, had initially been an emotional wreck when their son refused to explain his strange course of action to her. Over time she had seemed to come to a similar understanding to the one Haruka himself had reached, however he would occasionally see his lovely wife glancing worriedly at their eldest child. Leading him to believe that she was somewhat less at peace with the boy’s actions that she let on. His best friend also seemed concerned but his worries lay more in the political implications of whatever Kaname was up to. Takeshi would constantly lecture the entire populous of Kuran Manor on the importance of bloodline continuation and making social connections and so on and so forth. Not that this seemed to effect Kaname in the slightest. No, the boy would simply respond with a polite “Indeed, Kiryuu-san, you are quite right” – much to Takeshi’s vexation.   
Haruka, though, was most worried for Takeshi’s son; he had seen the flickers of sadness in young Zero’s eyes in the months since Kaname’s coming of age and quickly realised that the silver haired boy was far more affected by Kaname’s actions that anyone had previously realised.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Kuran Heir smiled knowingly as he watched his father pace the study anxiously from outside its heavy wooden doors. He’d given the man much to be anxious about over the past few months, he would concede, but it would all be worth it when he put his plan into action. Tonight.


End file.
